Will Tomorrow Ever Come?
by Chibi Kawaii
Summary: Peter and MJ think about what their relation ship will be like as soon as they have enough curage to confront each other. Just a short 1 shot, not really comic or movie based. Just Spidey in general.
1. Will tomorrow ever come? Peters POV

Authors note: Eh: nothing really.

Disclaimer: I think you know what it's for.

Will Tomorrow Ever Come?

Yesterday, I promised I'd tell her tomorrow. I promised I'd tell her everything tomorrow. It's now today, I didn't tell her. I promised that for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow, I'd tell her my secrete. Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of my life,....with her. The weight would be lifted out of my heart and off my shoulders. I'd be able to look into her eyes and see happiness. Not the pain that I've caused. I'd be able to look into her eyes and not turn away. I wouldn't have to lie, I wouldn't have to hide, I wouldn't have to run. I don't have to worry about anyone coming to hurt her, because I now realize, that I'm the one hurting her the most. I'll always be there to protect her.

I'd be able to turn to the woman I love. I could share the things that have been tearing me apart inside. I could turn to her for comfort, and in return, comfort her. I'd be able to talk to her about anything without having to watch what I say. She could back me up if I ever need an excuse as to why I am never around, or why I am so banged up.

We'd walk down the street, hand in hand. Laughing and talking without a care in the world. Because, when I'm with her, My only concern is for he to be happy and safe. I'll even let her play dress up with me. If it'll cover my bruises.

Tomorrow will be the day. But will tomorrow ever come?

authors note: Just a little one shot that was inspired by my favorite excuse. "I'll do it Tomorrow! tomorrow comes and I still didn't do it. Cuz you know what? It's Today! Not Tomorrow! The truth is Tomorrow never comes unless you want it to.


	2. Maybe Tomorrow MJ's POV

Technical details are the same as everything else

Disclaimer: yada yada.

Authors note: Whop Whop Whop.

Maybe Tomorrow

I try to look into his eyes, but he turns away. Not in the shy and awkward way like before. But in a feeling of guilt, sorrow, and confusion. I know because I can see it on his face. Every time I see him, I see the internal struggle within himself. In the expression of his eyes, eyebrows, and lips. Why does he turn away? I know we share the same feelings....

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow, he'll come up to me and say "Hey, sorry about the other day," and I'll stop him right there. He doesn't have to say it. Just as long as we get past this point of his denial.

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow, we can walk hand in hand down the street, laughing and talking.

Maybe tomorrow, we'll sit in the shadows of a tree, in the soft lush gras, and have a picnic. We'd feed the ducks, watch the children stop their playing and presume the chase of Mr. Softee.

We'd walk down 42nd street, looking in amazement, at how that guy in his white underwear, cowboy boots, cowboy hat, and guitar can play on that island, (A small sidewalk in the middle of a street) even in the middle of January. Then we'd go down to the 42nd street station, and watch subway performers, like the live statues. (If your a New Yorker, You should know what I'm talkin' 'bout.) Even if it scares me, Peter will be at my side.

We'd go to exotic restaurants, and order food that we cant pronounce, then see who's brave enough to try it.

I'd force him to take me to six flags and ride the Nitro as many times as we can. We'd win each other stuffed animals, and we'd take pictures with our faces in those painted pictures. (Where there's a picture with a hole for your head.)

When will be the day that I can snuggle with him on the couch while we watch a block buster movie? When will we fight over who gets to hold the popcorn? When will we completely ignore the movie because we re having the time of our lives, chasing each other around the apartment, stepping over the spilled popcorn? When will we have a pillow fight and I get to cheat by tickling him? When can we lie under the stars, not having to say a word, because we don't need to. Just the comfort of being in each others presence is enough.

When will that day come? Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
